Psycho
by Broadway-n-Bubbles
Summary: Paige knows someone's watching her, the question is: who? Is it anyone she knows, is it Dean back to hurt her. In her quest to find out who the stalker is, she turns her life upside down. FINISHED
1. Are you watching me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, the only thing I own is this story (too bad, though huh?)  
  
I could feel eyes on the back of my neck, watching me, but when I turned around no one was looking at me, they were all at their computers, working. The feeling of being watched didn't stop at media immersion, it continued to english, math, and even at lunch. The question was, who was watching me, and why were they watching me.  
  
"Paige," Spinner said placing a hand on my shoulder.  
  
I jumped. "Yea, Spin." I said half-heartedly.  
  
"What's wrong hunny-bee? I was only going to ask if you wanted your pudding."  
  
"Nothing Spin, I just have a funny feeling, like someone is watching me."  
  
"Who is it, is it Dean?" He asked.  
  
Dean, that possibility hadn't crossed my mind, until now. But if it was Dean, what would he want with me? He'd already had his fun, and he knew I wouldn't take any more of his crap. I hated him, and he knew it, at least I thought he knew it. I was scared to leave school, I was afraid Dean was going to jump out from behind the school, or a bus or something. The only problem was, I didn't know if it was Dean watching me. The only thing I knew, was that SOMEONE was watching me.   
  
As I was driving home I noticed a gray car behind me, it followed me until the end of my street and then it turned off. I wasn't able to catch who was in the driver's seat, but for some odd reason the car looked vaguely familiar.  
  
"Calm down Paige," I told myself. I was over-reacting, Dean wasn't out there, no one was, I was being silly, or at least that's what I thought. When I stepped out of my car I ran to the house, I ran straight into Dylan who took me in his arms, he sensed I was frightened.  
  
"Paige, what's up?" He asked.  
  
"I've had funny feelings all day," I told him.  
  
"Are you alright, I'm going out for a while, and mom won't be home for a little while, would you like me to stay until she gets home?" He asked protectively.  
  
"No," I said "I'll just unplug the phone and lock the doors." I prefered to freak out alone.  
  
"Alright," He said "I'll call mom and tell her not to call home."  
  
"Thanks." I said.  
  
As soon as he left, I locked the door and unplugged the phone. I was about to turn on the telvision when my cellphone rang. The caller ID said it was an unlisted number.  
  
"Hello?" I asked.  
  
All I got was heavy breathing and a dial tone. That was it, I quickly turned off my cell phone and threw it across the room onto my bed. I ran downstairs, turned on the television and turned the volume up as far as it could go.  
  
"Paige," was al I heard and I started screaming. Immediately I woke up to Dylan shaking me. "Wake up," he said "you fell asleep."  
  
"Sorry," I said.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" He asked.  
  
"I-I think so." I answered. I really didn't know. 


	2. Breakups & Makeups

The next day, Thursday the van was being serviced so Dylan drove me to school. I didn't realize I was shaking until he pulled over and tried to calm me.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked half scared, half concerned.  
  
"Dylan I don't know what's going on, I can't help feeling like someone is watching me. I don't want it to be Dean, and I don't think it is, but that little thread of possibility hangs in the back of my head."  
  
"Dean?" was all he said.  
  
"I know, crazy huh? What would he be following me for? He knows I'll press charges, I threatened to before."  
  
"You know how those guys are," he said starting to drive again, "They think they can keep coming back ruining girls' lives, they just think it's all in good fun."  
  
"I know Dyl, I just...I can't help feeling..."  
  
"Talk to someone, Ms. Souvez, Mom, me, anyone...just talk." He said as we got out of the car.  
  
Half way through media immersion I got an email from an address I didn't recognizethe subject was blank and the address said   
  
"Hello Paige." Was all it read, and when I tried to reply it told me that user didn't exist.  
  
"Hazel," I whispered "check this out" I said showing her the email.  
  
"Un perfect Sicko?" She asked "Who could that be?"  
  
"Dean." I said almost certain that's who it was following me.  
  
"Dean?" Spinner asked at lunch "I hate that guy, If he's after you, I'll kill him."  
  
"No, Spin...it's between me and him."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No Spin, let me handle it," I said starting to get angry.  
  
"Paige, I want to help."  
  
"NO SPINNER!! I don't want to be the damsel in distress, for the last time let me handle it!!!" I left in a rage.  
  
"That was harsh, don't ya think?" Hazel asked.  
  
"No, Spinner needs to mind his own business."  
  
"Come on Paige he was only trying to help." She said, walking to class.  
  
It finally hit me towards the end of the day what I had done. I immediately started bawling.  
  
"ARE YOU HAPPY??" I asked the sky "MY LIFE IS OFFICIALLY RUINED!"  
  
I knew Dylan was right, if I didn't talk to someone I would just keep letting this stupid little feeling ruin my life. So, I had Dylan drop me off at Spinner's house. When he answered the door I started bawling again.  
  
"Hun," I said throwing my arms around him. "I'm sorry I was a jerk, I was so scared someone was coming to get me, and I didn't realize until after I yelled at you, that you were only trying to help because you care about me."  
  
"I'm sorry too. I should've known that you would want to handle it yourself. You're a big girl, I shouldn't have treated you like such a little kid. I love you." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I love you too." I said.  
  
Maybe all wasn't lost, I could still find Dean and give him a piece of my mind, and my life would still be partially intact.  
  
That's the way it looked until Friday's spirit squad practice. I could see the outline of a figure standing at the edge of the gym. He was all in shadows so I couldn't see who it was. It unnerved me a little so I didn't hear Manny start to ask me a question.  
  
"Paige...Paige....HELLO, EARTH TO PAIGE!" She said, losing patiencce.  
  
"Calm down Manny, jeez...do you have to be so annoying, you know NOT everybody's as easy as Craig, not EVERYBODY is going to like you! Could you just for ONCE try to be a little less annoying?"  
  
When I was finished I heard applause from the other end of the Gym.  
  
"I have to go, practice is over." I said bolting to the other end of the gym.  
  
I got outside just in time to see the gray car drive away. While outside I found a piece of paper that consisted of words made up of magazine clippings. It read: I'm back... It was signed: Psycho. 


	3. Hiding

"Whoever this is must be a real professional," Dylan told me. "They used an unlisted number so it didn't show up on caller Id, and a private email address so you couldn't reply, and of course the magazine clippings were to hide handwriting. Wait, what about liscense plates on the car?"  
  
"There were none." I recalled.  
  
"For now, just lay low. Is there a way you can skip spirit squad?" He asked me.  
  
"I don't think that's going to be a problem." I said remembering what happened with Manny."  
  
"Try to mix it up too. Go to Spinner's house after school, or the dot, or Hazel's house, or Ashley's, anywhere. Just don't come here first."  
  
"Alright Dylan,thanks." I was a little scared, but I knew I had to do it.  
  
On Saturday I went to Dylan's hockey game, and then the two of us went to Marco's to watch movies with Marco, Jimmy,Hazel and Spinner. Throughout the movie we kept hearing noises, tapping sort of noises. Then, the doorbell rang, and when Marco went up to go get the door a huge rock came flying through the living room window. There was a note attached with magazine clipping writing. It read: U made me do it. I started bawling.  
  
"Marco, I'm so sorry, I'll pay for the window." I said through sobs.  
  
"No, Paige, it's not your fault, I have some money saved up, I'll tell my parents I did it. It's fine." Marco said reassuringly.  
  
Shortly after, Jimmy and Hazel left, and then Spinner and I left. Spinner said we could hang out at his house. We went up to his room and last year's DCS yearbook was on his bed.  
  
"Let's look through this." I told him.  
  
We were looking through our grade's pictures when we came across Rick.  
  
"I hate that guy." Spinner said.  
  
Tears ran down my cheek. "I hope he's locked up for good," "I still can't believe Terri's...dead." I cried.  
  
For a long time Spinner and I just sat there holding each other, crying. Terri was such a nice person, she cared for everyone, even that slimeball Rick. She really loved him, but he was abusive, and then she even got back together with him, and he killed her. But I had bigger problems on my hands. Dean.  
  
The next Tuesday Dylan and I didn't go to school. Mom was away on a business trip and Dylan, who was left in charge, decided it was a good idea. We had a good time catching up. Although we live in the same house we never really get chances like that to sit and talk. I learned Marco was teaching Dylan to play the base, and Dylan was teaching Marco about Hockey. Useless information really, but it was nice to catch up with Dylan. It was a nice getaway from all this stalker business. But I couldn't help wondering who was out there. I couldn't keep hiding. I had to find him.  
  
Author's Note:: Sorry short chapter. By the way I don't dislike Terri. you'll find out why I had her die later on. 


	4. Him

It was 6:30 in the morning as I cautiously approached the van to get in and drive to school. As I oppened the door I let out a horrific scream because there was a lock of blonde hair taped to the steering wheel. I immediately ran into the house and told Dylan what happened.  
  
"You can't stay here." He told me.   
  
I was scared to ever leave the house, but with mom still on her business trip I knew it was the right thing to do.  
  
"You can't go stay with Spin or Hazel, or even Marco. Stay somewhere where you're not expected." Dylan told me.  
  
"I grabbed my cell phone and scrolled through the phone book to the number I wanted to call.  
  
"Ash?" I asked and statred to explain what's been going on.  
  
"Yea, Paige you can stay hear." She said a little hesitant.  
  
"Thanks I said. Dylan'll drop me off after school." I said appreciative.  
  
After school I had to walk home because Dylan had practice. I took the long way home. I was almost home when I heard rummaging in the bushes. I stopped dead in my tracks, too terrified to move. Was this it? Was my stalker finally going to show himself. I just stood there stunned until a little white dog ran out from the bushes in front of me. I laughed a nervous laugh.  
  
"It's going to be okay Paige." I told myself.  
  
"Yea it is. I'll walk you home." Marco said coming up behind me.  
  
"Marco! What are you doing here?" I asked him.  
  
"Dylan told me you were walking home alone. I decided to walk home with you. You're going through a lot, you don't deserve to freak out about a stalker alone on the way home if I can help it." he said.  
  
"Thanks," I said hugging him.  
  
"Do you need me to walk you to Ash's?" He asked.  
  
"No Dylan's going to bring me, but thanks."  
  
"You've got my number, call me if you need anything." He told me.  
  
"Thanks a bunch." I said going into the house.  
  
When I got home there were two messages, one of Mom checking in on us, and one of Dylan appologizing profusely and saying practice was going to run late and he couldn't bring me to Ashley's. I knew I coul've asked Marco to walk with me, or I could've called a cab, but for some unknown reason I decided to walk alone. I left a note for Dylan. Gone To Ashley's Have Cell. Will Call In Morning PAIGE. Halfway to Ashley's it started to get dark. I was starting to get a little scared. I decided to call Spinner, just to talk. I got out my cell and dialed his number.  
  
"Hi Kendra, it's Paige, is Spin home? He's not...okay thank-you."  
  
"Spinner can't help you Paige." Was all I heard behind me.  
  
I whipped around to find Rick standing there.  
  
"You-you-you..."  
  
"Psycho?" He suggested.  
  
"I HATE YOU!!" I shouted and started running away from him. I tripped scattering everything around me. When I tried to get up, he stopped me...I was helpless. 


	5. Just Let Me In

A/N: Betcha didn't see that coming huh?? Well, on with the story::  
  
When I finally managed to stand Rick grabbed my face and forced me to kiss him. His kisses were hard and angry. I tried to pull away but everytime I did, his grip on my face grew tighter. I kept trying to wriggle out of his grasp. I did for a brief moment and when he tried to pul me back into the forced kiss I slapped him. I picked up my cell phone and started runing. I went to call 911, but realized that when I tripped my cellphone had lost it's battery, so it wasn't working.  
  
"Damn it!" I shouted, and ran right into Rick's arms.  
  
He pushed me up against a nearby tree grabbed my shoulders extremely tightly and again, forced me into the same hard, angry kisses. I managed to pull out of it, but he still had a hold on me.  
  
"Kiss me god damn it! Kiss me and I won't be so hard on you!" He yelled at me, his voice full of anger.  
  
I slapped him across the face,and he punched me repetitively in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I instantly fell to the ground.  
  
"Not so perfect are you now?" He asked standing above me.   
  
He sat on ground next to me and started taking my shirt off.  
  
'Oh god,' I thought. 'Is this how it's going to be, am I going to be raped...AGAIN?'  
  
I was wrong. He started slapping me all over my back and stomach as I was drifting in and out of consciousness. In a to get away.moment of consciousness I heard people talking. I tried to yell out to them, but Rick clapped his hand to my mouth. He just wouldn't stop beating me. I hit him and started to run. But the question was, where would I go? I couldn't go home, it was too far. I had to run to the closest house. I knew Rick was right behind me. I had I clambered up the steps of the unfamiliar house and right before I rang the doorbell, Rick grabbed my leg and pulled me down the stairs. I knew I had to call the cops, if only I could make it to the door. Luckily we heard a car coming and Rick jumped in the bushes so as to not be seen. I rang the doorbell. I gasped when one of the occupants opened the door.  
  
"Oh,spirit, back for more?" Dean asked me. 'Why did it have to be his house?' I asked myself.  
  
"Dean, can I use you phone, I'm being followed, I HAVE TO CALL THE COPS." I told him, practically pushing him inside the house as the car passed by us.  
  
A/N: Sorry the chapter's so short, but Review and I promise I'll write a longer one next time. 


	6. Author's Note

For those of you who wrote to me about Dean's house being close I have two responses.  
  
1.) I'm sorry, I didn't realize that that would make some people upset because my FICTION story is inaccurate.  
  
2.) If this is a few years after the rape, wouldn't Dean be out of the house? Wasn't he a senior when he raped Paige?   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The choice is yours change chapter 5 to someone elses house or keep it.  
  
Let me know and as soon as you doo I will update 


	7. Let Me Die

A/N:: Going to keep chapter 5 as is.  
  
"Why should I let you use the phone after all you put me through?" Dean asked.  
  
"Why should you NOT let me use the phone after all you put ME through?" I asked him.  
  
I ran past him and into the house. I quickly located a phone next to the stairs and dialed 911.  
  
"My name is Paige Michalchuk, I don't know where I am, I ran into the nearest-" the phone went dead.  
  
"Now, would you like to be a good little Spirit and cooperate, or should I let him have a go?" Dean asked holding the phone cord, and pointing at Rick standing outside the door, waiting.  
  
I sighed and just stared blankly out the door. I couldn't give up. I just couldn't.  
  
"C'mon Paige, what's a matter, scared?" Rick asked grabbed me and pushing me down the stairs.  
  
"Dean-" I shouted.  
  
"Your not my problem." He said going back into his house and shutting the door.  
  
"Rick, why are you doing this?" I asked him.  
  
"Because if you never provoked me, Terri would still be here Today."  
  
I started crying. "It's my fault?" I asked him. "I killed Terri?"  
  
"Damn right you did. You kept telling her what a psycho I was and she didn't believe you, YOU LET HER GO." He shouted, slapping me around.  
  
"NO, RICK!! TERRI ACTUALLY LOVED YOU, SHE CARED FOR, YOU ASSHOLE!! SHE WAS TRYING TO COMFORT YOU ,AND YOU FRIGGEN KILLED HER!!!!" I shouted trying to run, but I was so weak, I just collapsed.  
  
Rick toward over me he seemed hurt, maybe I actually got through to him, I doubted it. Rick picked me up and through me against a tree. I started bleeding, and was nearly uncounscious.  
  
"Bye, Paige." Rick said stomping on my ribs and leaving me in the middle of the woods. I could do nothing but let the uncousciousness overtake me. The next thing I knew I was waking up in the middle of the night, still in the woods. It was cold and I didn't know where I had strewn my belongings. I tried to scream, but my throat felt like there was a clamp around it. I couldn't move either, every bone in my body ached. I hoped I died, I could never get over this experience. I just laid there cold, hurt and in the dark, hoping to die. 


	8. Beginning Again

"Paige?" A voice asked.  
  
"Wh-wh-where am I?" I asked whoever was out there.   
  
I opened my eyes and noticed I was in a light blue room lying in a bed.  
  
"Paige, my name is Susanna. When the police found you, they borught you here to the Center for Battered and Abused Women. Your brother is in the hall, should I send him in?" She asked smiling.  
  
I nodded. Susanna was a nice woman, she was short, a little chubby and had dirty blonde hair. I watched her walk out and bring Dylan in.  
  
"Hey," Dylan said smiling "How are you?" He asked me.  
  
"Scared..am I hurt badly?" I asked.  
  
"Well, 90% of your injuries are below your waist, they don't know if you'll ever be able to walk again." Dylan said solemnly.  
  
I started crying. "That bastard did THAT to me?" I asked between sobs.  
  
"Paige!!!" I heard from the hallway.  
  
"Mom??" I asked not expecting her to be back so soon.  
  
"Baby, how did this happen?" She aksed. "What did you do to make him do this?"  
  
"You think I provoked him??"  
  
"Well he wouldn't just attack you for no reason."  
  
"Well MOTHER he killed Terri for no reason." I said starting to cry again.  
  
"Paige, I'm sorry I just, I needed a reason. I needed to justify how you ended up this way."  
  
"By blaming it on ME?" I asked.  
  
"Alright, visiting hours are over, Paige, you can have one person stay tonight if you like, ok?" Susanna told me.  
  
"Dylan, can you stay?" I asked him.  
  
"Of course I can. I'm here for you." He told me.  
  
When Mom and Susanna left, I took the blanket off my legs and looke at them. They were swollen and purple. I started crying again.  
  
"Paige, do you wanna take a walk--er-roll?" Dylan asked pointing to a wheelchair by the window.  
  
The center was nice. It was like a little house. Two floors of rooms, all like mine, complete with a bed, couch, table, and bathroom.In the building there was a library,kitchen, dining room and even a little garden out back. If I had to stay here for a while I wouldn't mind. While Dylan and I were out in the garden, we had an emmotional sibling moment.  
  
"Dyl, what if I never walk again?" I asked him.  
  
"Then I will push you every where you need to go. I'm here for you Paige, don't you ever forget it, ok?" his face was honest and sincere.  
  
I cried a little bit, but it was tears of relief.  
  
"Let's go back to your room and go to sleep, ok?" He asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm tired." I lied, I knew I would be up all night.  
  
During the night I lay there wondering what was going to happen to me. Would I ever be able to walk? Would I ever go back to Degrassi? Did I want to go back to Degrassi? Would Spinner still love me even if I was half-paralyzed? Is Rick still lookinf for me? I finnally went to sleep around 3:00 am. Hoping all my questions would be answered soon.  
  
A/N:: This chapter is kinda uneventful and boring, but it just serves to connect the chapters. If anyone knows Rick's last name please let me know. 


	9. Who's Next?

I was in the center for three more weeks, and then, even though I wasn't able to walk, Mom, Dylan, and even Susanna decided it would be best for me to try going back to Degrassi. I was absolutely terrified. The moment I opened the center door, I felt like every car that passed was going to jumped the curb and head straight at me. I didn't want to leave. Dylan came by to pick me up for school. I was more nervous than I had ever been.  
  
"Paige, Paige, you can get out of the car now, it's ok." Dylan said.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know we were at school, I had other things on my mind." I told him, nerovusly.  
  
He wheeled me to my locker where I met up with Hazel and Spinner.  
  
"Hey hunny bee. How are you?" Spinner asked me.  
  
"Well, I can never walk again, and the friggen guy who did this to me is still out there. DO I SOUND OK?" I said irritated.  
  
"Paige, give them a break, I know you're scared and hurt, but they're you're friends, they care." Dylan said caringly.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said to Dylan and my friends.  
  
The bell rang and everyone went to class. I was left in the hall, with Dylan.  
  
"They left me," I cried. "Just like Rick left me in the woods."  
  
Dylan squatted down so he was eye level with me, taking my face in his hands.  
  
"Relax, they're not used to you in a chair, give them time." Dylan said, understandingly.  
  
Dylan wheeled me to class and explained to Mr.Simpson why we were late, and about my accident. He told me he'd get out of class early to bring me to my next class.  
  
"Thanks," I mumbled as Mr. Simpson began to explain what they did why'll I was gone.  
  
I could feel the class staring at me. I didn't want to turn around. I felt like I couldn't trust anyone. I just wanted to get out. I wonder how many more of my classmates had a plan to attack me.  
  
"Paige," Hazel said touching my shoulder. I jumped about a foot. "I'm sorry about the accident."  
  
"It wasn't an accident, he PLANNED it." I shouted, was she next, was she out to get me too?  
  
"Paige, Hazel" Mr. Simpson said giving us a look. What about him? Did he have a plan to paralyze me? I had to shake myself out of it. No one was out to get me. Rick was just an idiot who didn't know what he wanted. Ashley and Simpson were, I thought content with themsleves and were of sound mind.  
  
"Paige, Dylan's here you can go." Mr. Simpson said.  
  
"Thank-you." I mumbled under my breath.  
  
"How was class?" Dylan asked, pushing me to Kwan's class.  
  
I was about to answer when Marco came up beside us.  
  
"Hey Paige, going to Kwan's?" He asked. "I can take you."  
  
"Thanks but, I gotta explain to Kwan about the accident." Dylan said.  
  
"You can bring me to lunch if you want." I told Marco.  
  
"Yea, that'll work and then I'll meet you guys." Dylan said.  
  
When we got to Kwan's it was the same routine. Dylan explained about the accident, and everyone just stared at me. Kwan explained whta we did while I was gone, and gave me make-up work. I didn't really pay attention in class. I didn't really want to. I just looked around the class and tried to catch different people staring at me. Then the lunch bell rang.  
  
"Ready?" Marco said pushing me down the hall. "Locker first?" he asked.  
  
"No, let's just go, Dylan's probably waiting."  
  
I was shaking the whole way to lunch. Was Marco going to push me down the stairs or into a wall. Did he have a secret plan against me too? I shook myself out of it. He couldn't. This is my brother's boyfriend we're talking about. He's a sweet guy. He couldn't have a plan. No one else wanted to hurt me. I would be fine.  
  
Or would I?? 


	10. Ending It

A/N: I know, it's been a while...well, I'm taking a crack at it again...hope you like, if you don't, plz feel free to tell me how much it sucks, b/c I need to know =)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I never thought I would be able to walk again, but after four months in a wheelchair, my physical therapist thought we should take a crack at it...  
  
She wheeled me to a room with two wooden rails about three feet apart from each running down the middle. She instructed me to stand between each rail and hold on while I walked. Let me tell you, it was a horrendous disaster. I could only walk about a centimeter, and then I would collapse in pain. She decided that I needed the wheelchair for a few more months, because my legs were still very weak.  
  
"How'd it go?" Dylan asked when I emerged from the physical therapy building.  
  
"Still need to use the chair." I replied somberly.  
  
"Cheer up sis, it means you still get to leave class early." He smiled helping me into his car.  
  
"You know something Dyl, I love you." I grinned.  
  
"That's sweet, I hope you mean love as in sisterly, cuz I'm not into girls." He joked.  
  
Getting out of the car I saw something move in the bushes. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about it.  
  
"It's okay, we're in the house." Dylan said reassuringly.  
  
"Thanks." I forced a smile, I was still a little scared.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea...while mom's at work let's throw a party, we can invite as many, or as little people as you want. You decide the guest list. Who do you want to invite?" He asked.  
  
"Marco, just Marco." I said. "We'll order pizza and watch movies and you two can...be you two." I giggled.  
  
"Are you sure? You don't want Spin or Hazel to come?" He asked sweetly.  
  
"Yea, I don't know how Spin would handle the two of you, he's a little touchy around that area, and besides, you've been so helpful to me, you deserve it." I smiled.  
  
When Marco arrived I laid on the couch watching the movie and trying not to pry into their business too much. I almost swore I heard rocks on the window, but when I looked over there was nothing/no one there.And then around nine o'clock the doorbell kept ringing, but no one was at the door. Dylan figured it was an electrical misfunction. I knew it was more.  
  
"Dyl, I'm scared." I whispered.  
  
"It's fine." He replied.  
  
Mom called later and said she was not coming home until tomorrow, typical. Marco called his parents and told them he was staying over my house because I was home alone, careful not to mention anything about Dylan.  
  
"Thanks for staying Marco, I really appreciate it." I blubbered.  
  
"No problem...if that creep's trying to get you again he'll have to get through me first. Let me tell you I'm pretty tough when angered." He fake growled.  
  
"Oh really? I've never seen that side of you." Dylan joked tossiling Marco's hair.  
  
"Hey lovebirds, we're here for me remember?" I giggled.  
  
Around midnight they fell asleep. I just lie there watching a movie I couldn't remember the name of. I really hope Rick wasn't out there. I wish I was conscious when the cops found me. I hated myself. That was it, I snapped. I reached over to my nightstand and grabbed the bottle of perscription painkillers.   
  
"Once a day, yea right." I mumbled.  
  
I downed about five a was out cold. I woke up to bright sun streaming through my window. What time was it? I noticed Dylan and Marco standing over me.  
  
"Good morning sunshine, or should I say good afternoon. It's three o'clock in the afternoon." Dylan said sounding disapointed.  
  
I didn't want to tell him about the pain killers. Did he know? Was he mad? Would he understand?  
  
"What happened to you? You have dark circles under your eyes and you look really pale." Marco said handing me a mirror.  
  
I looked awful I had to admit, but over doing was the only non-violent way to die I could think of, and dying was the only way to end this madness. So, I had to do it. 


	11. Getting Help

Once Dylan & Marco left my room I grabbed for some more pills and downed them. I suddenly felt very nauseous. I had to get to the bathroom. The only problem- I couldn't walk, and my chair was on the other side of my room. I tried to stand. My legs hurt so bad, I collapsed. I tried to crawl over to the bathroom, but it just hurt so bad.   
  
"Paige you have to make it there." I told myself.  
  
Suddenly the bathroom seemed more than just a few feet away. I thought I was going to be sick on my bedroom floor, and then I felt the cold tile floor on my hands. I made it. I pushed up the toliet seat ,and saw Ricks face staring back at me, laughing.  
  
"NO! NO! DAMN IT, NO!!" I shouted as I threw up.  
  
The next thing I knew I was waking up on the bathroom floor. I felt terrible, and I couldn't move.   
  
"You know, it breaks my heart to see that 'the great Paige Michalchuk,' has finally fallen." A familiar voice said sarcastically.  
  
I glanced up to see Rick standing in my bathroom doorway. Why was he here. Couldn't he see I was already trying to die, and I didn't need his help.  
  
"Go to hell!" I shouted and with that, he dissapeared.  
  
The strange part was, I couldn't tell I was seeing things. I saw his face everywhere. I saw his face on a stool I keep in my bathroom and threw it out the window. Shards of glas came flying back at me scraping and cutting my arms and legs. That's when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.  
  
'God, no, not Rick, please.' I thought.  
  
"What the hell??" Dylan was furious. "What do you think you're doing??" He asked, shouting.  
  
I broke down and started crying. Seeing that I was upset, he crouched down on the floor next to me and rubbed my back.  
  
"Tell me what happened." I could see in his face that he was worried.  
  
I told him everything, from being beaten by Rick, and trying to call the cops from Dean's house, and then the painkillers and seeing Ricks face, and the stool.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" I cried.  
  
"Nothing, you're absolutely fine. Rick's the problem. For now, let's try to get you some help.  
  
He drove me to the hospital. The doctors recommened a therapist for me. They said therapy would do me some good.  
  
So, that's where you find me now. I've been seeing a therapist twice a week for about two months now. I still can't walk, but my legs are getting stronger, and my physical therapist says I might be able to use crutches in the next few weeks. Mom still isn't around much, but she's getting better. Dylan still wheels me everywhere, and I'm eternally grateful to him for that. I know Rick's still out there, and sometimes at night I can still hear rocks on the window or hear his petrifying laughter. I wonder if he's gonna strike again. But, that'll just have to wait because I have my own problems to deal with.  
  
THE END  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I know short, huh? But, there may be a sequel. What do you think? Yes sequel or No sequel,let me know!! 


End file.
